


Kito Ruins the Date

by VanillaNickit



Series: Nikkito the Nickit [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaNickit/pseuds/VanillaNickit
Summary: After Utah's date gets destroyed by his own nickit, a bonding moment occurs between Utah and somebody he wasn't expecting (help I'm not good at writing summaries).
Relationships: Human OC/Nickit
Series: Nikkito the Nickit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037847
Kudos: 1





	Kito Ruins the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :3  
> This is my first lewd story I've ever decided to post for people to see. I actually had written this a few months ago, but decided recently to clean it up and show it to the public. While this isn't my first time writing a lewd story, I still have little practice with it, so I appreciate anybody who can enjoy my smut ^w^  
> Anyhoo, go ahead and get to reading, o r e l s e .

“Gah! Where did I put those keys?” Looking around the entire house, they were nowhere to be found. That was until I walked into my living room and saw the black tip of a fur in the corner of my eye. _That nickit!_ Of course that little thief would have them. I suppose it was in a nickit's DNA to have to go steal something shiny; not the first time it happened too. He stole my wallet once just because he saw the dime in it. Damn luminous shininess -- making me lose money! Either way, I've learned to deal with it, or at least most of the time… 

As I swiped my keys from him, he output little complaint, knowing it would happen. "C'mon Kito (short for Nikkito), we gotta leave, like right now." I had something important to attend, but of course, he just sat and stared at me not moving an inch. This wasn't because he was mad at me, like I said he gave little complaint about the keys, but because his favorite pastime aside from petty thievery was to be a thorn in my side. It was his side gig to being a lil thief.

“Kito, get over. I have a date to get to, and you’re being a total cockblock right now!” not that he knew what cockblock meant _if_ he was able to understand full english. Kito definitely should know what "don't take that" means by now. I assumed a demanding pose, and rhythmically tapped my foot on the ground as if I had somewhere to be, which I in fact did. That nickit was going to get over here or else I would probably throw him out of a three story window. My home was only one story, but I would go learn how to construct, create two more floors of my house, and proceed to then throw Kito out a window. After a few more seconds, the nickit decided he had been bothersome enough and gave up his state of still, proceeding to follow me as I left through the door. "Finally. I _was_ considering leaving you here alone."

Motostoke was beautiful out today. The sun was high in the sky, obscured only by the occasional stray cloud. Outside temperature was a nice warm, not too hot, helped by the weak autumn breeze. Many diverse people of different heights, weights, and colors roamed the streets. That doesn't pertain to just humans however, as pokemon, both wild and caught, roaming the street were just as diverse, even more. Small pokemon like grubbins, yampers, and zigzagoon contrasted with bigger pokemon like wooloo, corviknight, and I even saw somebody walking with a dragonite feeding it treats. Maybe I should get treats for Kito? He probably would associate it with his bad behavior or something. Can’t remember the last time he’s done something worthy of a reward.

Even with such great diversity, one pokemon, a common one, you see _nobody_ having with them was a nickit. Nobody except me that is. People just don't like owning a creature known for stealing I suppose. I sure don't. Kito is such high maintenance -- especially with his aggravating personality. I glanced down by my feet, Kito moving along with me with a stride. It wouldn't be long before he got himself into trouble or decided to annoy me again; I just knew it. Why was I even bringing him along? It's not like he's going to help the girl like me. I… I think that maybe I just need the moral support. Kito _is_ my only friend after all.

Once we got to the shopping district of Motostoke, the amount of people and pokemon around increased significantly. This area was aptly named the shopping district due to its many shops, boutiques, cafes, etcetera all around. Now I had reason to be nervous more so than my upcoming date; many objects here entice Kito. "Hey, buddy. I really would like it if you could stay out of trouble. I really really need this date to go well." I was waiting for him to retaliate because he _always_ does the opposite of what I say. Though, Kito was completely calm with seemingly no intention of straying away from me or going off to steal something. I was honestly about to ask if he's ok by the time I saw the cafe in front of us. "This is the place. Just gotta find her." I started mumbling to my anxious self, "You got this. You got this. You got this."

The place was lively. Chatter, a soft loud. The smell of lunch in the air. Dishes clanking and clacking.

My date was sitting at an outside table in front of the cafe's window. "Hello. You must uh be Lauren. I'm Utah." I sat down at the small table, across from her. Kito jumped up into my lap, something he's never done before, and curled up.

"Nice to meet you, Utah. You never said you had a pokemon?" 

Oh shit. I forgot I was trying to keep Kito a secret. It's not like I ever lied to Lauren, but I always dodged around the topic of pokemon ownership. I felt she would be turned away by such an unpopular pokemon as most people tend to be. "He-"

"He's really cute. Is he always this calm?" That was a better reaction than expected. She seemed surprised by his calmness. I was too.

"No. Not really. He likes to mess with me and steal stuff."

"Ah, I'm sorry. He must be a pain to handle." Before our conversation could continue, a waitress came over to take our order. Not only did we both only want coffee but we happened to order the same type of coffee, mine just with some extra cream. It only took a moment for the coffee to be prepared.

"Yeah, he most definitely is. Just be sure to keep your purse close to you."

“I’ll be sure to glue it to my side.” We both shared a chuckle.

“This little guy likes anything that shines, so he’d happily take you along with it.” I spoke with a decent charm. An attempted flirt I hoped she understood.

“Mmm, I see you have some charisma to you.” I gave a cliche wink and we shared a laugh.

She then switched the topic to me by asking me some questions about my life, job, hobbies, and I answered all of them sloppily. Afterward, I offered that she should talk about herself some. "Oh yeah, sorry. Got carried away thinking about you that I forgot to let you think about me. I can just tell you the stuff you were telling me if that would be ok?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Anything about you would be interesting."

"Well, ha ha, um. I work as a pokemon breeder, more so in an assistant role. My coworker I work under is a good friend of mine from trainer college, so her and I work really well together. I had to learn a lot about many different pokemon species to earn my breeder badge, so if you ever have any questions about pokemon I would absolutely love to help answer them. In my free time I like to do…"

She continued talking about herself, but my attention at this point began to wander. I turned my focus on Kito. He was still, silent, staring away from us. It was tough to tell, but he seemed angry? His grip on my leg was tightened. His eyes were down. His eyes were slanted. His breathing was erratic. I've never seen him like this before. Irritated by me stopping his antics sometimes, maybe even a little mad, but never like this. I should check what's wrong-

"Utah? Are you ok? I'm not boring you? Am I?" 

My face lit up. "No, no! You're fine, I'm just uh… distracted, I guess."

"We can call this off. I understand if I'm not right for you." She was sincere but so was I.

"I was really looking forward to this. From our talks online, you seemed like a really fun lady. When you suggested this date I thought… I thought that we could actually try and start a romance- _Ow!_ " 

"Nickit!" Kito had sunk his front claws through my pants and into my leg which of course hurt a great deal. Might’ve even drawn blood. 

"Why did you do that?! You've never hurt me before!" He immediately released after my shout. "My nickit sunk his claws into me!"

"Sounds like he's mad at you."

"I don't know why he would be though?" If anything I should have been the one to sink my 'claw' into his leg by now,” I exhale a quick sigh, “Let's just… keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine now." So we kept on talking for a while. Kito would keep pawing at me, but I managed to keep up a conversation since I began ignoring him. There's so much to like about her, _and_ she's beautiful too. Enjoying our talk I decided to flirt a little more. "You have beautiful eyes. They go well with your flowing hair."

She gave a chuckle. "Thank you. You must really like me with all the flirting you’ve been doing."

"You're right. I must say I think I do love you." Suddenly, Kito leaped off my lap onto the table.

He faced me and yapped, "Nickit! Nicki Nicki!!" Then he gave a small growl.

"What are you-" Kito yapped once more then used his hind leg to knock over Lauren's cup, spilling the coffee onto her dress. The nickit had a triumphant grin on him along with a snicker… at least until I had shouted his name, with a tone he's never heard, that _I’ve_ never heard, making him press his body onto the table in fear. People began to stare at us, at me. "You **dumb** , **stupid** Nickit. I thought that for once you would stay quiet when it would matter for me, but I guess I just **can't** expect that from you, huh?" I yanked his pokeball out of my pocket.

"It's fine, Utah. Just a little coffee doesn't hurt. I really don't mind-"

"No! It's _not_ fine! He does nothing but bother me and steal my stuff. Now he's brought someone else into his idiotic antics -- somebody I care about! Why I still own him I don't even know." I stared him in the eyes and he stared back into mine, cowering even more. "I regret ever finding you." Then I sent him into his ball before he could do anything more.

"Don't you think that was harsh?"

"He deserved it. I just… I need to go. Sorry, but I feel too frustrated, and he just… he is so..." I fumbled around looking for the right words, "Gah, just take this." I took out a random handful of money and placed it on the table. "Take whatever's extra for yourself."

"I'm able to talk if you want?"

"Thanks but no. Maybe we could set up another date? I promise I won't bring my nickit."

"Ah, o-ok."

Then I left. My face was probably red from how frustrated I was. I just couldn't believe Kito would do something so stupid. He ruined my date and her dress -- I'm lucky if she would really even want to go on another date with me knowing I have an incompetent thief around. I took out his pokeball to examine it. I thought about… leaving it. Just going into the wild and leaving it on the ground. But as that thought seeped more and more in my mind, I felt increasingly more terrible even thinking about it. That would be too… too much. It should be my fault that the date got ruined for I was the one who decided to bring Kito, knowing his dumb antics. Now I'll never bring him on errands with me, never should have ever.

When I got home, I was in an even worse mood. Not angry anymore but gloomy. I released Kito from his ball and he backed away upon seeing me. "Don't worry. I'm not angry at you anymore." He brought his head up to stare at me. "But just leave me alone. You can steal, mess up, break whatever you want, just let me be." With that said, I grabbed a beer and went into my bedroom, leaving the door ajar, removed my shirt and pants, and plopped into bed. I could really use some swigs of alcohol and sleep after today.

…

…

… 

…

I awoke feeling crappy, terrible, awful, and all other synonyms. I glanced over at my bedside table where there stood an empty bottle and an alarm clock that showed it was around eleven in the night. "Gah!" I put my hand up to my head; it was swelling from the pain of a headache. Great, that's wonderful, a headache! Agh, I was angry about something earlier and feel like I still should be. What was it? … … o-oh yeah, Kito ruined my date… … I _did_ snap at him pretty badly earlier. As much as I should go find and talk to him, I don't really want to see his face right now.

"Nii." 

"Oh. Hello there." At least I know he's fine -- partially expected him to try and run away. He had something shiny in his mouth, but I quickly turned my back to him. "Go away. I don't want to see you right now." Just silence for a moment before he stepped up to my back, dropped something, stepped away, and jumped off my bed. My body laid in bed for a short while before I decided to check out whatever trinket Kito brought me. 

Its shine, even in this dim room, rivaled the glowing moonlight. Its edges smooth and sharp. Small yet valuable. In my hand -- a perfectly cut pink gem. I definitely never bought this, and he didn’t steal it from Lauren. Must have been from some jewelry shop during one of our errands. Though, where and when he got this didn’t bother me as much as the fact that he _gave it_ to me. This was by far the shiniest object Kito has ever had and, with his fascination for shinies, for him to give it to me is… that means something. H-He wanted to apologize by giving to me what was his shiniest possession. I had no idea a pokemon could be so meaningful. Could he… have been jealous of Lauren..? That may explain why Kito was acting strange before suddenly acting out.

Placing the gem on the side table and jumping out of bed, I ran out into the living room. No messes were made, no items were broken, everything seemed to be in place. Kito was just resting on the couch, pouting. I stepped over to the nickit. "Hey, buddy. I'm uh, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." He raised his head to examine me then lowered it back on his paws. "I mean it. I'm sorry. I take back a lot of what I said. Though, you shouldn't have started acting up like that. Why did you do all that?" Kito blushed and turned his head to the side. "Guess you can't really give me an answer huh," though I’m sure I already knew what the answer would be. We sat on the couch for a moment before I got an idea to cheer him up. "How about we go into my room? I'll let you sleep on the bed with me. I know you've always wanted that. Way comfier than this couch, right?" 

He raised his head once more but instead of lowering it he gave out a "Kit." That means yes (I think)! Kito followed me into the bedroom and we hopped into bed together. I laid on one end, Kito on the complete opposite. We felt far from each other, distant. Looking back on our life, I never did anything with Kito that you'd expect an owner and pet to do. Never pet him, never played with him, never had a nice lil conversation aside from when I yell at him to stop doing something irritating. Always have I thought of him as my only friend, but in reality I've been nothing but a nuisance to him as he has been to me. He desired my attention, yet I never gave him any. Hopefully it wasn’t too late of a time to start being a good friend. 

I pat down on the area of bed in front of my stomach. "Kito. Come lay over here. We can um… snuggle, if you want?" The nickit made a quiet squeak before staring at me, motionless. "I mean it. I want to spend some quality time with my best pokemon -- my best friend." Kito took a few steps but was hesitant to continue. "Come on! Come on! I'm being honest; I want you to sleep with me." His face lit up with open eyes and the return of that blush. His hesitation went away and he came over, laying his back against my stomach and his head against my chest. I could feel his body warmth as well as his fur against my skin which made me realize how truly cold my room was; I desired this tiny warmth. My body curled up around him with my chin atop his head and my crotch up to his legs. This was comfier than I could have ever imagined, and I'm sure Kito felt the same. To be so close to somebody, even just a pokemon, was paradise, a hole in my heart being filled with his warmth.

My hands were feeling useless, so I decided to put them to work. One hand scratched his ear while the other rubbed his belly. Kito was in utter bliss from the attention he was receiving; he never had the chance to feel so special, to have an owner that showed he cared.

At that moment, my hand rubbing his belly felt a poke. Odd. My fingers moved from his stomach to feel the object. It was soft, fleshy, slick, and-

"Nickiiit~" His moan caught me off guard -- Oh my arceus! I was feeling his penis wasn't I?! I immediately moved my hands away and uncurled my body as a reflex. He was getting aroused by me! I didn't know what to do, I'm sure not many people have gone through a situation like this. Maybe I could call Lauren and ask her about it; she is a breeder after all. Through my frantic thoughts I saw Kito flip over to face me, wondering why I stopped cuddling and petting. His member was only partially out of its sheath, leaking what I'm confident is pre.

"I-I'm sorry buddy, b-but this isn't right, I can't just do _this_ with you -- a nickit." While my logic told me no, Kito was making my emotions say yes. His face of want and desire, his open mouth with tongue out, his penis only managing to show more by the second. "Er, I guess I um, well, we, uh, can try to see what happens? It's not weird for me to just rub it a little, right? Just to help with your little, er, ‘problem’ that I started." With that said, I shuffled both of us around so we could return to our original cuddle position. Anxiety flooded my mind that I was even thinking of doing this, but it's not that weird. He has no female pokemon around here to help him get off, so I'll have to fill that role right now. I touch my pointer finger to the tip of my thumb in order to create a small circle. Contact was made yet again as I squeezed my makeshift hole up and down his upper shaft. This feeling was smooth yet wet, good yet weird. Kito was loving it; easy to tell from his silent moans, increased pre, and his penis getting more erect. In fact, it didn't take long before it was fully erect. A truly magnificently arousing sight to witness. His member was about as tall as an inch above my hand, and the thickness about the size of my lower arm. It was a pretty dark red, with some veins to show how aroused he truly was. Two meaty orbs had even joined the fray as well. The big size was enough for me to take my full hand and rub him as if it were my own. 

The sight of his member and the sound of his tiny nickit moans began to get to me, arousing me, as I felt my own cock get harder, a bulge forming in my boxers. Kito's soft ass could be felt between the thin layer of cloth; though, actually, his behind was more plump than I've ever noticed. More rotund, thicker than what a nickit's behind should be. Couldn't help but move my crotch against him; "Niii~" he moaned along with an "Ah" of my own. There was this horny urge to rip off my final piece of clothing and tear into his plump nickit ass.

Kito's breathing grew louder. His member began to tremble. He was close, about to climax, and I stopped. I couldn't let him finish, not yet, not at this moment. "Kito, I have an idea that will bring us even closer together. Want to try it?~" He turned his face towards me, no words, no words not a "nickit" or anything else, but I knew. When I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine, I could see hearts form. My brain stopped for the time being, my actions just came to me without any thought.

Before I knew it I was laying on my back with Kito on my chest, my dick was out, erect to its fullest, and my mouth was up to Kito's. The kissing was sloppy, definitely more messy than I imagined my first kiss to be. Saliva drooled out of our mouths and down our chins as we would make out. I would push my tongue deeply into his mouth feeling around his tiny tongue, then suckle on his foxy lips. He learned fast and did the same to me. "Mmmmf~" We both panted in between kisses as we broke apart and came back together, more and more drool falling onto my chest. While kissing, I reached out for the lube on the bedside table and splattered it on. I grasped his ass and squeezed. Kito broke from the kiss with a yelp. I'll miss our kissing, but this is going to be the best part by far.

His penis was still hard, swollen, and veiny, ready to burst with pleasure. That pleasure to be filled in by my dick. "This may feel weird at first, I know it will for me, but I'm sure you'll feel very very good after a moment. I'll do the movements for you too." I was no expert on this though I had a good idea of how to go about it.

My hands moved his butt over to my dick where I pressed the head through those thick cheeks, right against his tailhole. What I'm about to do… is seen as foul by most and even illegal by some. Should I really continue? Yes was the answer, though that wasn't decided by me. Kito pushed himself down onto my cock; he truly did desire this moment. The tip entered slowly into his anus until the entire head was inside him. "Nyi, nickit~" His moans were loud -- fortunate only we lived here. I pet him while he took charge, continuing to push me inside him, one hand squeezing his ass, the other caressing his ear. _Oh arceus!_ The pleasure surged through my body as he ever so slowly started going down the shaft. Centimeter by centimeter he kept going. Kito made it halfway down my dick, a small bulge appearing next to his groin, when he stopped moving.

"N-Nickit..?" He went as far as he could take it, and I believe he's asking me to take over. Thus, I begin to thrust my hips, slowly, carefully. Up and down, up and down, in and out, in and out. His insides were tight, the walls of his anus squeezing onto my cock. Every thrust out we took a breath, and every thrust in we moaned. The noises of these moans of pleasure now mixing together making each and every moan sound like one. "Ah, nyi, ah, nyi, aah! nyii!"

Kito was at his point where he could no longer hold on, and I was too. Our moans only grew louder and louder and louder as we approached the climax. "Nickit! Nickit! Nickit! Nyiiii!!" He was the first to release, his canine cock bursting with cum all over my chest. In the heat of the moment, he thrusted his ass balls deep down my dick, his cheeks making a loud _plap!_ Sound against my pelvis. The pleasure from this one movement alone was too immense. "Oh fuck! Kito!!" I screamed as I felt the cum rise through my dick to then ejaculate into him. His insides couldn't handle it as his belly grew from the amount of cum I released into him, only a small bit, just enough to be noticeable. Pent up would be a good term to use for the both of us.

We were both sleepy from our lewd activities, exhausted and heavily breathing. My hands released from him, falling to the side. Kito raised up his ass, cum pouring out of him when his hole and my dick departed on their merry ways. He was the first to fall asleep, lying on my cum-ridden chest. His snoring was so cute like a gentle wind in a meadow. And I was soon to follow.

* * *

The morning sun seeped through the bedroom window. My face was hit by its bright rays which abruptly woke me up. My body was sticky and, unlike last night, void of Kito. “Wait…” my mind took a moment to recall last night. “Oh arceus! I had sex with my fucking nickit!” I hastily searched my for my phone, finding it on the floor beside the bed, and immediately dialed Lauren’s number. My mind was racing with thoughts like “I just stuck my dick in a pokemon” and “I fucked a male.” I tried to not sound panicked as I explained to her some lie about a friend having sex with their pokemon. She told me she knew of no law against it, but that my “friend” should seek help. With a sigh of relief, and a quick “thank you,” I ended the conversation.

My only desire right now was to forget last night. My brain was emotional, I had some alcohol, and thus in my moment of aloofness I made the mistake of sticking my dick into a nickit. Pssh, not a big deal at all. _It’ll never happen again!_

During my phone hunt, I had noticed Kito wasn’t in the room at all, and on top of that the gem he had returned to me was now missing too. Guess he can’t help himself, he always takes my shinies, and honestly, I wanted him to have it back. The knowledge that he was willing to give it to me was meaningful enough… and also an excuse to not have to return it to wherever he stole it from, heh heh…

The stickiness from the... _sperm_ ... was now beginning to irritate me, so I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I could hear Kito’s footsteps running to my locale. His fur was messed up, looked sticky -- likely a result of the semen too. I quickly changed the shower into a bath and we both entered it together. Usually, I just dunk him in and do some lazily done scrubbing, but this time I made sure to truly get every nook and cranny of his body. I wanted to make sure he knew now that I care. While I may try to forget our _scandalous activities_ , I still wanted to change how I treated him. Kito seemed to acknowledge my change in cleansing with a cute smile. Then, when I fully let my guard down, a surprise splash attack! His paws jumped up, and water hit all over my face, definitely surprising me. He gave out a little snicker, and I couldn’t help but grin. “Oh yeah? You think that’s funny? How about this,” I said as I slapped his ass. Kito let out a yelp and blushed. I took my own turn in letting out a snicker. He splashed more water at me in retaliation, and as my own form of retaliation I placed my hands on his behind and groped it hard.

“Nyii~” he moaned. My body immediately let go and jutted upward, my head clanking against the shower’s head.

“Ow! Damn it! This is repeating just like last night!” I angrily stepped out of the tub and kneeled down by its side. Kito looked at me confused with his head cocked to the side. “Sorry bud. Let me just finish you up from out the tub, ok?” And I did what I said, scrubbed the last few areas I had yet to before placing him outside the bathroom doorway and shutting the door. I unplugged the cog, let the water drain, and turned the shower on again. “Need to clean myself too.” I remained quiet and thoughtless throughout the entire shower. Now removing myself from the tub, I dried myself, put on a new pair of clothes, and completed other hygiene activities at the sink. Exiting into my bedroom, I was met with Kito napping on my bed. 

He seemed so cute when he was sleeping…

I reminded myself again of last night when he was sleeping on top of me. Gah! I can’t stop thinking about it! I left that room so that I could distract myself elsewhere, throwing myself on the living room couch to watch television.

_Maybe I just need some time. If I just wait, this strange moment of my life will be out of mind and in the past forever. Then I can feel like a normal person again._

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing another lil story to go along with this one sometime in the future. Be on the look out for that :3


End file.
